(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns methods for manufacturing Singular ID products as well as Singular ID products including a decorative article made from one or more separate die cut pieces wherein the die cut pieces that make up the Singular ID product can be simultaneously applied to a substrate surface.
(2) Discussion of the Prior Art
Labels and decorations including a plurality of separated design elements are highly desired due in part to their uniqueness. The manufacture of such labels and designs in a form that can be easily applied to a substrate surface is difficult and expensive. Therefore, methods for reproducibly and inexpensively manufacturing the labels and designs are needed.